Mazda éfini RX-7 A-Spec (FD) '96
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Mazda |drivetrain = |engine = Mazdaspeed 13B-REW |torque = 217.0 lb-ft |power = 260 BHP |displacement = 654x2 cc |aspiration = Turbo |length = 4280 mm |width = 1760 mm |height = 1230 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda éfini RX-7 A-Spec (FD) '96 is a tuned car produced by Mazda. This car is a tuned version of the Mazda RX-7 built by Mazdaspeed. It only appears in the first two Gran Turismo games. Colors The player can choose five colors upon buying this car. * Chaste White * Silver Stone Metallic * Brilliant Black * Vintage Red * Competition Yellow Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: This machine is a model based on the FD3S, the 3rd generation RX-7. It's finished by adopting what is called A Specs, referring to tuning items intended for use on public roads, called "touring kit, A SpecMisspelt as "tooling kit, A Specs" in-game", as opposed to the "sports kit" specifically designed for competition. The main characteristics of the RX-7 A Specs are the aero-parts. Called Mazda Speed Aero Parts Type 2, they adopt a design closely resembling a racing machine. Of course this is not just for looks, but is a shape born from repeated wind tunnels experiments, and is made of FRP material. Another feature is the tremendous variety of mechanical parts available, from the intake system to the suspension kit. Combining all of these makes it possible to outfit the vehicle into a machine with performance boosted one rank higher than the normal RX-7. Also, to commemorate the 15th anniversary of Mazda Speed in 1997, an A Specs kit called Aero Parts Type 15 was marketed. These are aero-parts developed to emphasise air power, targeting reduction of air resistance at the maximum speed range. Thus the A Specs allow the customers themselves to outfit a vehicle with original specifications within their own budget. In other words, this is a group of parts that enable you to complete your very own RX-7 according to your own preferences. Acquisition GT1 The player can purchase this car at the Mazda New Cars dealership for 45,150 Credits. GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Mazda Used Cars dealership for around 18,000-26,000 Credits. Trivia *The Competition Yellow Mica variant of this car is perhaps considered the most famous variant as it is used in the Japanese anime and manga, Initial D, as Keisuke Takahashi's car of choice. *When race modified, this car bears a striking resemblance with the Mazda RX-7 A-Spec LM Edition. Pictures -R-Mazdaspeed_RX-7_A-Spec_'96.jpg|A Mazda éfini RX-7 A-Spec (FD) '96 with racing modifications applied. Apart from a couple of aesthetic differences and for the different colors available, this car is practically equal to the Mazda RX-7 A-Spec LM Edition. File:AFA7NP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Afa7np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mazda Tuned Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race